Super Smash Eds
by Pksmashbros
Summary: Ed, Edd n Eddy are outcasts, we all know that, but when an opportunity comes when they can participate in a multiversal fighting tournament, can the Eds make a new name for themselves or are they going to be outcasts agian? Please read and review! Suggestions for Chapters are open!
1. Chapter 1

**Time for the next Ed Edd n Eddy crossover, SUPER. SMASH. EEEDDDS! This one I worked on for awhile, hope that this first chapter is alright, without further ado, Let's a go!**

* * *

The peach creek junkyard was a couple things smelly, big and not much going on, this was the favorite hangout for our three eds where they would usually relax after doing a scam like most of the times they came here, they wore their usual scars from their scams, bruises from the cul de sac kids and kiss marks from the Kankers.

Ed had the same goofy grin on his face despite being hurt multiple times due to his sheer resistance.

Edd was quickly patching up his wounds and washing away the lipstick on his face trying to keep his body clean.

Eddy was storming over to a van was purple with flame decals running down it and a painted rear axle and a drop-shaped side window.

He opened the back doors and motioned for his friends to walk interior of the van includes shag carpeting, stereo speakers, walls made from mock wood, and a water bed which Eddy sat on.

The other 2 eds then put on earmuffs and Double D motioned for Eddy to continue, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before continuing, "YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY CAN'T WE HAVE SOME SORT OF FUN! WHEN WE TRY TO GET SOME SORT OF CASH WE GET BEATEN UP! EVEN THE FEW PEOPLE THAT LIKE US WE GET STALKED AND ATTACKED BY THEM!" Eddy took a breath and continued "YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH FOR, TO GO ON SOME ADVENTURE FAR AWAY FROM THOSE IDIOTS, AND ACTUALLY MAKE FRIENDS AND HAVE FUN!"

After Eddy finished the other eds took off their earmuffs and started to relax however the car they were in started to shake, which confused Double D "Eddy did you actually find the keys to the car?"

"No we didn't, there was no key in this car when we found it" Eddy shrugged.

Ed meanwhile was looking out the window "Guys we're flying!" This caused the other two eds to look out the window to show that their van was actually levitating!

"T-t-this is impossible!" Edd panicked trying to find a reason to explain why this was happening.

The small purple van was soon sucked Into a strange wormhole, inside it was flashing all sorts of colors and patterns and soon the eds were feeling sick from all the lights and soon they blacked out.

When the eds started to stir they heard two deep booming voices arguing with each other outside of the car.

"I told you to bring them when they were asleep that no one could notice." The first voice said.

"Well I'm sorry you said I shouldn't use my god like powers for anything!" The other voice whined.

Eddy then picked up Ed like a club and then prepared to hit whatever was outside with Double D walking behind him, they cautiously walked out of the van and saw what the voices actually were, two giant floating hands that looked like they weren't connected to anything, the eds reactions were appropriate, They screamed.

After screaming for two minutes Eddy spoke up first "Geez Louise, what are those things Double D?" Eddy put down ed who got excited.

"I don't know Eddy, there are so many things that are impossible about the scenario in front of us." Edd asked while analyzing the situation.

"Cool! we've gone to the planet of huge hands! I told you that they existed guys!" Ed said jumping with glee thinking he was in a sci fi movie.

One the hands turned to the other and asked "Are you sure these people are the ones you wanted bro?" It said nervously

"Don't worry brother I shall explain this to them." The hand turned back to the trio "I guess I should explain this to you three, my name is master hand and this is my brother crazy hand, we are the founders of the smash bros tournament where we have people all across the multiverse to compete in brawls. for not really for a prize but to relax and get away from what they usually do back in their home worlds"

The Eds perked up at this news, there was a multiversal tournament and they've been brought to it! "I've heard your wish and I will grant you powers to compete and for you to stay in our mansion, so do you agree?" The hand held out well, his hand to complete the deal.

"Can you excuse us for a sec master hand, we need to think about this." Double D said as he got Eddy and ed in a group huddle.

"What's wrong Double D, we got our wish!" Eddy questioned his friend's idea "I'm not trustworthy of the giant floating hand Eddy. I'm not sure we should go along with his plans." Edd told his friend

"Look, if you want to go back to the cul de sac and get beat up by the other kids and get kissed by the kankers fine, but me and ed are going to have fun!" Eddy told Edd which caused ed to start to cry.

"Please don't go Double D! We can't be separated now!" Ed cried a river of tears and squeezed Double D in a death hug, causing him to look like an overstuffed animal "Ed, can't breathe!" Ed released him and then put him down. Double D thought about his options, one hand he's a pacifist in a tournament he can't really fight, but on the other hand he will be without his friends in a place that the majority of the people hate him, he made up his mind. "Alright I will join you guys for our friendship." Double D told his friends accepting the risk.

Eddy turned to the giant hand and pointed "Alright we've made up our minds hand! Power us up!" The large hand pointed at the eds and shot them with a beam of light when the smoke cleared Double D had an arm cannon, ed had boxing gloves and Eddy had a sword the Eds looked at their new gear in awe.

"These will be your gear when you go into battle when you're in the mansion or in your house they will be gone, now-" he snapped his fingers and the gear poofed away "We're gonna take you back to your world to pack your things and to make sure you have some sort of protection, and to make a group of people serve punishment" muttered the last part, he snapped his fingers again and a group of 6 other kids about the same age as the eds appeared.

The first boy was wearing a baseball cap and had a blue and yellow shirt, the second boy was behind him had a blond cowlick and wore a yellow and red shirt. Another boy got up and wiped the dust off his tunic he had blond hair and green cap he then picked up a kid with brown wearing a red shirt with a 1 on it, the final two kids were obviously twins were wearing parkas, with one that was blue and the other was pink.

"Hey master hand why'd you bring us here? We were uh, trying to go sleep." The kid with the tunic lied.

"Listen here you six, just so you can get out of your punishment early I want you to join these 3 to help them pack their things, got it." The giant hand said sternly in which the kids begrudgingly agreed. "Excellent you that nine of you go into that van so I can transport you to their world to pack their belongings."

The nine kids got into the van which went back to the swirling vortex while the trip continued, the capped boy decided to introduce himself "Well since you three are newcomers I guess we should introduce ourselves, my name is Ness, i'm one of the original twelve smashers and the leader of our little group!"

The boy with a tunic stood up in front the eds "Nice to meet ya! my names Toon Link, there's only two things that I like to do around the mansion, prank and find treasure!"

Eddy perked up about hearing treasure and when he heard the word pranks he got even more excited, that was his other specialty besides scamming of course, he then put his arm around Toon link and told him "I think you and I should go into business together and I have the perfect idea for a prank when we get back to the cul de sac-" Eddy started to whispered into Toon link's ear who was getting more excited the more was revealed.

"This can't end well…" Edd sighed as he sat on the waterbed. "Tell me about it," a female voice said, it was the girl in the parka who sat next to him. "The reason we were grounded was because of his latest prank."

"What happened that could've gotten you a grounding?" Double D curiously asked the girl.

"I don't want to talk about it," she shuddered then she returned back to casual conversation "I guess I should introduce myself my names Nana, and the guy next to your large friend over there is my brother popo." She motioned towards ed and the other boy in the parka who was bouncing on the waterbed with him.

"That kid that is sleeping is Villager, he doesn't talk much, if not at all. But he's a nice guy all around, he was asleep when Master Hand brought us here." Double D noticed one more kid a blonde boy who wore a striped shirt like Ness who was talking to the capped psychic.

"Uh Nana who's the last boy?" Double D turned and Nana had a lovesick look on her face while looking at the boy, it reminded him of Marie and the other kankers faces when they were looking at the Eds at school.

"Oh, him? That's the prettiest boy I know Lucas…" Nana sighed in a dreamlike state, again Double D thought of Marie "I take it you have an interest in him?" He asked which caused Nana to snap out of her dream like state "Yeah Kinda, i'm just afraid of rejection, wlep i'd better go see if my brother is scheming something with Toon.

She went to the other side of the bed where Ed and Eddy went up to their friend, "WE GOT OUR WISH GRANTED GUY'S!" Ed powerfully hugged his two buddies "E-ed can't breathe agian." Double D struggled to say, Ed let go of his two friends "Well things are looking up for us boy's!" Eddy boldly said "Yes, but still have one hardship to go through." Edd nervously said

"What is it Double D?" Ed asked "Yeah spit it out sockhead!" Eddy impatiently said "Well before we go to the smash mansion, we have to encounter our peers back at the cul de sac" Eddy scoffed at his friend, "Don't worry, Double D with our new friends, we'll be okay!" Edd sighed "That's what i'm worried about…" He said as the van spiraled down the vortex.

* * *

 **And that's the first Chapter, the Eds are going to be the Mii fighters, however they'll call themselves the Ed fighters, Here's which Ed is which fighter**

 **Ed: Mii Brawler**

 **Edd: Mii Gunner**

 **Eddy: Mii Swordfighter**

 **So this story is going to be about the Eds and the Smash kids, but if you have an idea for a chapter I might consider it, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, not much else to say but this won't be the last we see of the Cul de sac kids, once agian I am taking suggestions for chapter ideas, so either leave them in reviews or PM and with that Let's a go!**

* * *

When the retro van landed in the Peach creek junkyard the smash kids were met with a horrible stench "Aw man, does your world really smell like this?" Ness asked holding his nose.

"No we have arrived at our usual location for hanging out, the junkyard." Double D explained, "Yeah but no offense, it's a dump both literally and figuratively." Toon said rolling his eyes.

"Okay are we getting our stuff or what? Cause Toon and I have work to do." Eddy snickered, Ness got on the waterbed "Alright since we're helping the Eds get thier stuff so they can stay with us, I suggest we split into groups, Lucas and Popo you're with Double D, Nana and Villager, you're with Ed, and I'll go with Toon and Eddy, got it? Let's go!"

After the beating of the Eds, the cul de sac has calmed down a bit, however Kevin knew something was off, "Has anyone seen the dorks?" He asked his friends Rolf and Nazz to which Nazz shrugged "Not since their last scam, it almost ruined my hair."

"Rolf has seen no sign of fugitive Ed boys, but they'll turn up, like Nana's dentures." Rolf answered using his usual dialect, Kevin huffed "Well if they don't turn up, there up to something."

Before Nazz and Rolf could hear another word they and Kevin heard laughing and saw the Eds with some strange kids "Woah, are the dorks hanging out with people?" Kevin was obviously shocked by this, who would want to hang out with Ed, Edd n Eddy?

"So wait let me hear this again, Ed once ate the entire neighborhoods food in one night!" Toon said in between chuckles "Yeah, and of course, we capitalized on it, Ed mart was our most successful scam!" Eddy smirked while Double D looked disgusted "Successful yes, but sanitary? No." He shook his head in disgust

"Hey why are you hanging out with the dorks?" A cocky voice said Kevin rolled up to the group on his bike, "Who the Eds? They're cool guys!" Nana said to the jock, "Yeah they aren't dorks, they're actually fun people to be around!" Ness stated standing up to Kevin to which the jock didn't like that.

"Look we love to stay and chat shovel chin but we've got packing to do! Toon, Ness let me show you casa del Eddy." Eddy smugly stated as he Ness and Toon walked to to his house.

Ed then caught Villager in a death hug which caused the kid to be shocked to say the least, "Come on guys we're going to my house!" Ed trotted off with Villager in his arms and Nana behind him.

"Yes, I believe that we should go to my residence now, shall we?" Double D said as he Lucas and Popo walked to his house with the other Cul De Sac kids watching in shock.

"Plank, it's not nice to make fun of new people!" Johnny told his friend plank who was a wooden board, "Why would anyone want to be with my dumb brother?" Ed's sister Sarah asked her friend Jimmy, who just nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Eddy's group arrived at his house, since his parents weren't home they went immediately to his room."Welcome to my room, got all the essentials here, disco ball, record player and my own bathroom!" Eddy presented to his new friends who were in awe.

"Woah you have your own bathroom? That's awesome!" Ness commented while Toon Link was touching the record player much to Eddy's chagrin "Hey, hands off the merchandise, it's expensive to replace after Ed broke my last one." He slapped the hero's hand to which Toon got a sheepish grin, "Sorry, so what about that prank?"

"I'll tell ya when we finish packing, let's just say we're going to need a sling shot and some of my brothers stink bombs." Eddy took out a suitcase and started to put his items in there his Book of Scams, his "Who-to-scam-and-when" book, his camera, his spare clothes, his sunglasses, his lava lamp and some combs he used to keep his hair slicked he shut his suitcase Eddy and Toon Link talked about the prank they were going to as a last hurrah to the Cul De Sac as Ness rolled his eyes and while they were snickering.

Meanwhile Ed Nana and Villager went to Ed's room in the basement of his house "Welcome to my room new friends!" Nana cringed at the, well pigsty that it was but Villager didn't seem to mind, "Uh Ed why don't you pack your things?" Nana said wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Ed turned to his new friend "Oh, okay Nana!" After packing some of his spare clothes and comic books he took a monster action figure, "This is Baron O' Beefdeep, my favorite toy!" He pulled a string on the back of it which caused the toy spew flames right into Nana's face!

When the flames stopped, Nana's face was all black from the ashes with only her widened eyes being the only thing that wasn't covered in soot "Cool toy…" she breathed out with a puff of smoke from her mouth. Villager despite not one for talking really liked Eds stuff as Ed showed him some more of his things.

Finally at Double D house Edd's group was in his Room "S-so why are they're labels everywhere?" Lucas nervously asked Double D who calmly answered "It sort of makes me feel at home, if that's what you're asking." Popo was sitting on his bed, "So are you packing anything besides your clothes?"

Double D slapped his head in frustration "Yes of course!" He took out his suitcase and packed his label maker, abacus, calculator, a full set of his hats for the whole week, some spare clothes, an 11"x8" notebook and a set of pencils and erasers, "I believe I am packed and ready for our trip." As Double D said that he heard a familiar voice yell "Yo sockhead you done packing yet we're waiting!"

"We'll be right down Eddy!" Popo responded with the trio walking out of Double D's house Eddy rubbed his hands in anticipation "Alright boy's we've got one more stop!" Double D tilted his head in anticipation "And where pray tell is it?" Eddy smirked, "We've just got one place to be before we leave!"

A few minutes later the group was in front of a candy store with Ed painting like a dog, "Eddy do we have to be here right now, I want to back to the mansion." Popo whined "Keep your parka on buddy, besides this is one of the only places in the Cul De Sac to get jawbreakers!"

Toon Link rolled his eyes "what's so great about some measly jawbrea-" then he and they other kids saw it, those jawbreakers were as big as their heads! "Those look delicious…" Lucas drooled in hunger "Yeah the reason that we scam is so that we can get these babies!" Eddy commented.

"How many times have you had jawbreakers?" Nana curiously asked to which Double D sighed dejectedly "Not many…" Ness decided it's time to get a move on "So are we leaving or what?" Eddy and Toon Link smirked "We've got one more thing to do…"

At the junkyard Eddy was setting up a giant slingshot while Toon Link was putting the stink bombs inside a large bucket they found and started to pull back the rubber band "Eddy, are you sure you should be doing this? There might be negative consequences to your actions!"

Eddy waved him off, "don't worry sockhead, we'll be gone once this is finished, you ready Toon?" The other boy gave him a thumbs up as Eddy pushed Double D into the van as Toon went in as well causing the bucket to be flung into the air and towards the Cul De Sac.

Soon the Van was sucked into the vortex as the bombs landed and Eddy was waiting for the one sound he wanted to hear and sure enough when he heard it he burst into laughter with Toon, " **DORKS**!"

* * *

 **And that's it! the next chapter will deal with the Eds setting into their new home and the aftermath of thier prank** , **Please read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 where the Eds start their new life in the mansion, and get a tour form the smash kids, once agian leave a chapter idea in the suggestions and I might think about it** **not much else to say but Let's a go!**

* * *

When they returned to the mansion the Eds were given a room key by master hand and were told to settle in before training, before the retro van was taken into the garage, once again the smash kids decided to ease them into to their new life in the mansion.

"Ha! That was great! I could hear shovel chin from the vortex!" Eddy said walking down the hall with Toon Link who gave the short Ed a punch in the shoulder "Man, I can't believe I could find someone as good at making pranks as me!" Double D however wasn't amused "Will you stop with your chatter about your successful prank, at least show some decent behavior here!"

"Alright since you guys are new here let us show you around!" Ness gladly said to the Eds as their tour began, they soon arrived at a kitchen "Welcome to our kitchen, with a fully stocked fridge you'll never go hungry!" Nana said opening the fridge.

However Eds appetite got the better of him and while he wasn't looking at the fridge he did take one look at a toaster, and he knew what he had to do, he took some bread and butter from his coat pocket put the bread into the toaster and waited patiently for it to come out.

Eddy meanwhile was marveling at the many foods and drinks that were in the fridge."Man am I thirsty, hey an energy drink!" Eddy took out a small blue can with the letter "E" on it and opened it "Eddy do think it's wise to drink th-" Edd tried to say before Toon covered his mouth "Don't listen to him Eddy it's fine!" Eddy shrugged and took one sip… before immediately spitting it out.

"EUGH! WHAT IS DRINK MADE FOR, ROBOTS?" He yelled before washing his mouth out while Toon and the others chuckled on his misfortune, Eds toast was done he immediately took the toast out of the toaster and slathered it with butter with Villager and Lucas watching in confusion.

"Want to try some buttered toast?" He gave two slices of bread to his new friends who reluctantly gave a bite both of them knowing about Ed's strange hygiene issues, however once they took their first bites they didn't seem to mind it. "Not bad." Lucas said in between chewing while Villager gave him a thumbs up, to which Ed got a huge smile of satisfaction.

They next room they were taken to what looked like a gym with some people working out, punching a dummy, having sword duels or shooting a target, "This is the training room, it'll allow you to hone your skills and practice before going to your real matches." Nana explained as she punched a dummy for emphasis and it knocked back a bit "Why don't you try Double D?"

Double D pulled a punch and when it landed, the dummy didn't even flinch, "Come on sockhead, even the girl could punch it." That comment made Double D embarrassed so Ness decided to step in to explain everything to Eddy "The thing is Eddy, everyone has their strength's and weaknesses, sure Double D isn't strong, but he can fight off foes from farther away! And you're probably faster but you can't take a punch. Get the picture?"

Eddy just rolled his eyes at the speech "Yeah I heard you teacher, what's next on our tour?" He impatiently asked as the group left the room. The next room the group went to was a library, while Eddy and most of the other smash kids looked bored Double D was having a great time.

"Look at these works of literature from different universes! It's astonishing how much I can continue my work in this tournament!" He excitedly said looking at the various books in the library,

However Eddy pulled him back, "Come on sockhead, we came here to fight, not learn, hey guys, how many more rooms do we got?" He said "Just one more important room, then you guys can unpack."

We later see the 9 outside near a large pool with a small water slide "Welcome to our pool, not much else to say because it's a normal pool." Lucas tried his best to describe for the Eds "Well there is the bar over there but we're all too young for that." Popo noted.

Eddy then snapped his fingers "Hey why don't we spend the rest of the day in the pool?" This got an excited grin on Ed's face "Pool great for Ed!" Double D seemed to like the idea as well, "I guess some time relaxing in a social area won't be so bad…"

soon the group were all in their bathing suits and having fun in the pool.

Later the 9 were in a bubbling hot spring near the pool, having a great day all of them sighed contently, "Ya know this stuff ain't so bad, better than what we were doing back at the Cul De Sac." Eddy sighed "Yeah, you guys are going to have a great time with us." Toon complemented, after a couple more minutes of relaxing Ed yawned "Uh, I'm getting tired guys." He walked out of the spring but as soon as he did that all the bubbles stopped…

The other eight kids looked at the pool then back at Ed who was grabbing a towel, they then horribly realized why the pool was bubbling, and got a disgusted look"I'm out." Lucas said leaping out, with all of the of the smash kids right behind him.

Later the Eds were fully clothed in their night clothing at their room unpacking "See sockhead, this place ain't so bad, I mean we have new friends and of course, new scams to do!" He rubbed his hands greedily, Double D rolled his eyes "Eddy I think scams should be the last thing on your mind, tomorrow we have to train with someone master hand picked."

Eddy then plopped onto his Bed while Ed sat on his. "Oh yeah, we're still fighting in this fic, well night Ed." Eddy said before putting his covers on himself and falling asleep "Night Eddy! Night Double D!" After he said those two words he immediately fell asleep with a snore, Edd chuckled at his friend's antics "Night guys…" he turned of the lights.

Before Edd drifted off to dreamland he had a thought about something that he hadn't realized since he got here, how will the Cul De Sac react to their return? He decided not to think about it tonight and decided to go to sleep instead.

Meanwhile back at the Cul De Sac things weren't going well for Kevin while he was working on his bike, he knew something was up when those other kids arrived with the Eds something was fishy and he wanted to find out what, "Whenever those dorks come back, I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" He said triumphantly before going back to work on his bike.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3! I want to make one thing clear: Kevin isn't the antagonist of the story, he Rolf and Nazz are going to be important later on, besides I have different antagonists in mind, so Next time the Eds are going to train, but not with thier friends the smash kids, please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright it's time for chapter 3, leave any suggestions in the reviews or PM me, and with that let's a go!**

* * *

Eddy was sleeping peacefully in his new bed, sure it wasn't as big as his old one, but he could manage it , however his peaceful sleep was about to be interrupted by a rude awakening…

"WAKE UP EDDY!" Ed joyfully jumped on his bed causing Eddy to be shot up into the ceiling when he got out and landed back on his bed he was angry.

"Ed watcha do that for? I was having my money pool dream again!" Eddy groggily yelled at his friend, which caused Ed to pout.

"I asked Ed to do it Eddy." Double D told his friend who still looked annoyed "Why'd you that?"

"Because if I did it you wouldn't respond, and we need to get ready for our training and our first match." Edd said as he tossed Eddy his shirt.

Eddy put his clothes on and started to run out."Well what are we waiting for! Let's go meet up with Toon and the other guys!"

However before Eddy could speed out of their room Ed caught him again with one hand "Eddy we're not training with our new friends." Double D explained.

"Wait why not? Did they ditch us?" Edd shook his head, "Master hand assigned us with three trainers that we have to meet with in the training room."

Eddy dropped from Ed's hand and started to walk out again "Alright then, let's go train!"

When the Ed's arrived at the training room, they quickly found their 3 trainers, one was a huge ape with a tie that said "DK" on it. "(Which one of you guys is Ed?)" he grunted in a gorilla like speak.

"Over here monkey man!" Ed gleefully said to which the ape got excited "(Nice to meet you little buddy! My names Donkey Kong!)" after which the ape beat his chest, with Ed alongside him.

"(Come on bud! We've got training to Do!)" DK ran off with Ed gleefully following him all while saying "I'm training with a monkey!"

Then the second trainer came to the 2 remaining Ed's he looked like a boy about their age but he was a robot! "You're Edward right?" He asked Double D curiously.

"Yes I am, but I prefer to be called Double D due to preference." The robot nodded "My name is Rock, but my superhero name is megaman. I'll teach you how to do use that new arm cannon you have."

"Much thanks Rock, I'll see you later Eddy!" Edd walked off leaving Eddy with a girl with blue hair and some armor on her needless to say Eddy was attracted and tried to play casanova.

"Hey baby, how would you like to date a professional businessman?" He

said trying to flirt with the girl, who wasn't interested at all.

"Not on my life." She bluntly said which caused Eddy to get angry.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING!" The young woman did a couple of sword slashes on Eddy which didn't cause him to bleed, but still hurt.

Eddy growled before charging at the girl, when he was about to slash her with the sword she moved out of the way and countered with a powerful slash, knocking Eddy back on the floor.

"How'd you do that!?" Eddy question still in shock, "I shall teach you, if you would be appropriate." The girl said again.

"Fine, but who are you!" Eddy grumpily asked "My name is Lucina,let us begin training!" She said as her and Eddy clashed swords.

"(Alright bud, charge your energy in your fist into one powerful attack, and release it!)" DK said as he showed Ed an example he spun his fist around a couple times before preforming a punch on the dummy sending it flying!

"(Now you try!)" Ed pulled his fist back and held it for a couple seconds before delivering a powerful uppercut sending it flying, but not as far as DK did.

"Victory for Ed!" Ed cheered for himself with DK grinning "(Not bad! The longer you hold your fist, the stronger you attack will be! Come on! I have more to teach you!)" DK said ready to teach Ed another move, "I am ready monkey man!"

Meanwhile with Double D and Megaman, Rock was teaching Double about his arm cannon "Okay first thing first, I have to ask you what kind of fighting style would you prefer?"

Double D thought about it. "Well I am a pacifist so I prefer to deal damage from far away." Rock then pushed some buttons on his gun, "Try using it now."

Double D pushed a button inside the cannon which caused a small green laser to hit the target, "Impressive, thank you Rock."

Rock nodded "Alright let's continue our modifications to your cannon." Double D nodded as well as the two began to work.

After a couple minutes of training with Lucina Eddy was wondering when he could do that cool trick that Lucina did "Ok how'd you know that I would i attack you, then dodge and attack again!"

Lucina put her sword back in it's holder, and picked up a baseball "Okay, try to counter this ball." She threw the ball towards Eddy, who got hit in the face with it. "Ow! Hey." He angrily muttered.

"Let's try that again," She threw the ball agian with the same results as last time, and those same results were for the next twenty times, until finally Eddy dodged the ball and slashed it back.

"Haha! Who's the man!" Eddy bragged as Lucina rolled her eyes, soon Double D and Ed came over "Eddy we are ready for combat!" Ed joyfully said much to Double D's confusion.

"Uh, yes well we have finished our training, and we're going to see our friends." Double D explained "Oh yeah, let's go I got to show that move I learned to you guys!" Eddy explained putting his sword away.

As the Ed's left the training room with Ed and Eddy speeding off to meet their friends however as Double D was about to give chase he bumped into a girl wearing a lime dress and glasses carrying books.

As they got up the both said in unison to each other "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." The girl looked at the capped Ed after putting her glasses on and looked in realization " You're one of the new guy's right? Edward?"

Double D nodded "Yes I prefer to go to with my nickname Double D" he then picked up one of the books, "Was this one of your books?"

The girl took the book from his hands "Yes, you see I'm studying the various universes that gather to this mansion." Double D listened.

"Yes I'm doing that as well, it seems interesting to discover differences between universes!" The girl giggled at that, "Maybe we should set some time aside for the two of us to study?"

Double D smiled "That sounds exemplary, how about tomorrow then." He proposed to which the girl nodded, however a familiar voice yelled "HEY SOCKHEAD! COME ON!"

"Oh that appears to be my friends, I'll see you later miss-" Double D tried to say before leaving "Lime, call me Lime!" she said quickly hiding her blushing, "Well, I'll see then Miss Lime." Double D said as he left Lime alone.

"I can't believe it, I have a date!" She squealed excited at the thought of having a study buddy.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3 soon the Eds will be off on thier first match! And certain girl has an eye on a certain sock headed Ed, please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for Chapter 3, this has a bit of both the Eds and the Cul De Sac kids also here's the movesets for the Eds**

 **Ed:**

 **Neutral** **Special:** **Ultimate Uppercut**

 **Side Special:** **Burning Dropkick**

 **Up Special:** **Helicopter Kick**

 **Down Special:** **Head-On Assault**

 **Double D:**

 **Neutral** **Special:** **Laser Blaze**

 **Side Special:** **Gunner Missile**

 **Up Special:** **Arm Rocket**

 **Down Special:** **Absorbing Vortex**

 **Eddy:**

 **Neutral** **Special:** **Blurring Blade**

 **Side Special:** **Airborne Assault**

 **Up Special:** **Skyward Slash Dash**

 **Down Special:** **Blade Counter**

 **And With That Let's A Go!**

* * *

The Eds were eating in the cafeteria with the smash kids and were mostly talking about their training day.

Ed was eating most of his buttered toast and gravy that he brought from home, much to the disgust to his new friends, but the other two Ed's were used to it.

"That Lucina was missing out on this impressive package!" Eddy bragged flexing his muscles while Edd rolled his eyes.

"Yes from what I saw your training was you trying to flirt with her, then getting yourself hurt." Double D responded.

Eddy grumbled as he picked at his food "Well besides that, we've done well in our training, I've successfully learned how to utilize my arm cannon from rock."

Ed took a bite from his toast "I have trained with the monkey man!" He gleefully said while chewing.

The smash kids were at first confused by the tall Eds words but Ness spoke up "Uh ok then, well I hope you're ready for your first match tomorrow!"

Eddy snapped his fingers since he remembered something "Oh yeah, who are we fighting?"

Double D got out a schedule that master hand gave him "Uh tomorrow we are fighting each other."

Ed got scared and immediately squeezed his friends "I DON'T WANT TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" Nana decided to comfort Ed "Ed you won't hurt your friends I promise."

Ed released his friends who sighed in relief due to being caught in his tightening grip. "She is right Ed, I was scared I would hurt any of my friends, but much to my surprise I learned I wasn't hurting anyone." Lucas pointed out.

"Before we go have to go do something else, I've got a question to ask you Double D, what's under your hat?" Toon asked, Double D got immediately got nervous "N-n-never, I'll never show you!"

Eddy got annoyed "Come on sockhead, we're among friends, don't ruin our image!" Popo had an idea "Okay Edd, why don't we take off our hats and you'll take off yours!"

Edd thought about it "I guess I would be more comfortable with my peers not wearing their hats. Alright I'll try that."

Ness and Toon Link took off their hats while Nana and Popo undid their hoods revealing their brown hair, Nana didn't notice a certain blonde was staring at her and was blushing.

"Alright Double D, we've taken off our hats now you do!" Popo said, Edd nodded and reached up and pulled off his hat to reveal…

Back at the Cul De Sac the gas from Eddy and Toon's prank cleared and Kevin called a meeting because he might have found where the Eds went.

"Alright, Eds sister has found a letter to his parents about Ed staying at some sort of mansion, and I checked Eddy and Double D's mailboxes and found the same letter." Kevin said holding up the letter from Double D's house.

"But did anyone see the Dorks and those other kids they were hanging out with before the prank?" Johnny raised his hand.

"Uh plank said that he saw the Eds at the junkyard before they got sucked into a portal yesterday." Johnny said answering for his wooden friend.

Kevin didn't really like Johnny but it was the only lead they had. "Alright, me, Rolf and Nazz are going to the junkyard, the rest of you, keep looking around the Cul De Sac. Those dorks can't be far now."

Back at the mansion Double D put his hat back on and the smash kids were amazed at what they saw "Wow." Lucas said still in a bit of awe, "Yes, but I wish to do something else today, I have to meet Lime in the library we have to study differences between universes soon."

When the Ed's Toon, and Popo heard that they started to laugh and sing a familiar song "Double D and Lime sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Double D blushed in embarrassment "it's just a study date between two friends! Nothing more!" He tried to explain to no avail.

Nana rolled her eyes, "Just ignore them Double D have a great time with Lime." She reassured him.

"Thank you Nana. Ed Eddy, I'll see you soon." Edd said as he left the cafeteria ignoring his friend's song.

Edd soon arrived at the library and saw Lime at one of the tables reading a book, she looked up before noticing him "Oh hey, Double D over here!" She called him over.

"Didn't think you would make it, honestly." Lime said awkwardly rubbing the back of her head, "Yes, well I had to finish my training for today and eat my lunch, shall we get started?"

Lime nodded and adjusted her glasses "Uh, yeah! Can you tell me about your universe?" Double D nodded as Lime listened to every word he said and wrote down notes.

Back at the Cul De Sac, Kevin Rolf and Nazz were searching through the junkyard for the Eds "Yo Rolf, have you found any signs of them?"

Rolf turned to Kevin "Sadly no Kevin boy, however Rolf has picked up their scent!" He said looking around using, some sort of strange thing from his country.

Kevin sighed and turned to Nazz "Found anything yet Nazz?" Nazz also shook her head, "Sadly no, do you really think that they're here Kev?"

"Look, I don't like Johnny, but it's the only lead we have." Kevin admitted before they heard Rolf yell meaning he found something "Oh ho! Rolf has found evidence of the disappearing Ed boys!"

The other two ran to where they heard the voice and saw Rolf at where the retro van once was.

"Dude, wasn't there a van here?" Nazz asked, Kevin nodded "Yeah, Rolf what did you find?"

"Rolf has found the sent of the disappearing Ed boy's! They were last here!" Rolf said holding his device.

However their thoughts were interrupted by a vortex opening up near them, "That's where the Dorks probably went!" Kevin said before running into the portal.

"Hey Kev, wait for me!" Nazz said running after him, leaving Rolf behind, "Those two won't last long in the demon realm, FOR THE GLORY OF ROLF'S ANCESTORS!" He said grabbing a fish out of somewhere in his pocket and charging through the portal.

* * *

 **And That's Chapter 5, next time the Eds will have thier first match and where did the Cul De Sac Kids go, I plan to adapt a couple Ed Edd n Eddy episodes (The Boomarang, Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, and the one where the Eds act like each other.) Once again if you have any ideas for a chapter please review! I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onto Chapter 6! Soon the Eds will have to fight each other, but first the other two Ed's find out about Double D's relationship with Lime, and plan to put a stop to it! Will they succeed? Read and Find out! And with that Let's A go!**

* * *

Double D was currently sitting the library with Lime and they were currently talking about Double D's universe, with Double D just finishing telling her about his universe.

"Well that's very interesting Double D, sorta similar to my world, except for not having walking talking animals in it." Lime said as she was taking notes.

"Yes, and from what you told me from your previous notes it's one of the more normal universes we've found!" Double chuckled which caused Lime to giggle. "Hey Double D would you want to go on a walk through the mansions garden? it's a great place to go to during sunset." She asked blushing.

Double D smiled at the thought of that "Why that's exemplary, Lime I would love that."

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them Ed and Eddy were watching, "What the heck sockhead is ditching us for some girl!" Ed started to cry with the waterfall of tears starting to fall "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE DOUBLE D!"

"Then maybe what you have to do is prank them." Toon Link said suddenly appearing out of nowhere with Popo, "What the!? How'd you get here?" Eddy questioned.

"No time to answer that, now do you want Double D to forget you and Ed?" Toon asked to which Eddy and Ed nodded.

"Great! Operation Can't Feel the Love tonight will begin soon!" Toon announced deviously.

Later that evening when Lime and Double D were walking through the mansions garden Eddy, Ed, Toon and Popo were in a tree with Popo holding a box.

"Alright plan A!" Popo opened the box to reveal a large spider, "We scare her with this!"

The spider crawled out of the box and used its webbing to get down to Lime and Double D who looked more intrigued than afraid.

"Ah a large tarantula, intriguing!" Double D said studying the spider for a second then he and Lime walked past it as the spider spun a web heart behind them.

Back up in the tree the pranksters were not amused at the lack of scares "Alright then, on to Plan B!" Toon announced.

Later the 4 were standing behind a bush with Ed holding a beehive above his head "Plan B, heh that's kinda funny, we launch the beehive st the two of them coating them with honey!" Popo said snickering

"Let her rip Ed!" Eddy said as the lovable lump tossed the beehive and when it shattered and the bees came out of it and they weren't happy."Of course…" Eddy sighed before the four were chased by the bees.

After being stung a lot by angry bees Toon had one more plan, "Alright plan C" he mumbled holding a button "We use a springboard to launch them into a nearby tree."

The pranksters saw Double D and Lime walk over the floor that would launch them Toon pressed the button that would launch them and like the other two attempts it didn't work.

The four went onto the floor and only now did it launch them into the tree, causing a huge amount of butterflies to fly out.

Double D and Lime saw the beautiful sight and Lime got the courage to ask him a question, "Hey Double D, I want to ask you something kinda important…" She said shyly.

Double D look puzzled "What is it Lime?" Lime put her hands on the sock headed Ed's "Double D you're a really great guy and I would like to ask… would you like to be in a relationship?"

Double D was shocked by this revaluation but then he smiled, "Yes, I think we might be able to work something out. Dinner in a couple of days?" He politely said.

Lime nodded as she gave the sockheaded boy a small kiss on the cheek, meanwhile the pranksters landed on the ground.

"Well, that worked like a dream." Eddy sarcastically muttered picking himself up "It did?" Ed said much to Eddys annoyance "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it." Toon groaned.

Then they saw the two love birds, they realized that their plan had failed "She's makin' those eyes." Popo said pointing at Lime "He's smiling that smile." Toon dejectedly said, Eddy was on the verge of tears.

"They're laughing... and hugging... and—and…And if he falls in love tonight,

It can be assumed…" he said holding back tears while Ed whimpered like a sad puppy.

"His carefree days with us are history... In short, our pal is doomed!" The two remaining Eds burst into tears after Eddy said that, Double D however took notice of their distress, "Lime I shall talk to you later." She nodded before walking off.

He walked over to the bush, and saw Eddy and Ed sobbing with Toon and Popo looking dejected.

"Ed, Eddy, why are you crying?" He curiously asked to which Eddy held back his tears so he could talk, "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE DITCHING US FOR THAT GIRL!" Eddy yelled at him.

Double D sighed "Eddy, I'm not ditching you, I promise, but in this new place that we are going to live for a long time I wanted to broaden my friend circle, Lime and I just happened to fall in love."

Eddy stopped crying and was listening "Despite that, we will never stop being friends, back in our world we were the only ones who liked each other. Come on guys, let's go get some ice cream."

Ed when hearing that instantly stopped crying "YOU ARE STILL OUR FRIEND DOUBLE D!" He cheered giving his friend a huge Ed hug after letting Double D go under his protest, the three went off to eat some ice cream.

Eddy stopped for a moment to see Toon and Popo still looking sad "Uh, you guys can come it you want." He asked to which they brightened up "Thanks Eddy! We'll go get the others!" Toon happily said going to get their other friends with Popo.

As Eddy was walking to the cafeteria to eat cream he bumped into a girl about his size (Really short) "Hey watch it bub!" He said angrily "Why don't you watch where you're going ya bloke!" She also said angrily reaching towards his pocket.

Eddy quickly noticed when someone was trying to steal what little dough he had on him "Hey, hands off the merchandise!" He said slapping her hand.

"Well sorry! I'm just doing my job as a thief!" She admitted to Eddy was shocked "Wait you're a thief!" Eddy said shocked, before bursting into laughter "That's hilarious! A little girl like you a thief!"

Eddy was rolling on the floor laughing with with the girl not amused "Dozer, come." She said nonchalantly when a mech as big as her appeared and she easily hopped inside "Say that again…" she threatened with the mechs drills starting to spin. Eddy's laughing smile dropping down when she saw that.

"Uh heh heh, I was just joking with that little girl stuff honest!" Eddy said begging for his life. The girl smirked at the sight of him begging and hopped out of the mech, "Dozer return." She simply ordered as the mech rolled off.

"Ya know there is something I like about ya, even though you called me short." The girl kindly said to which Eddy decided to gloat, "Yeah, my names Eddy, scammer extraordinaire!"

"Huh, my names Jill next in line of the Red Diamonds, a team of thieves!" She said smirking, Eddy then had a great idea "How about you and I work on some scams together, we'll split the profit!" Jill thought about it and shook his hand "Deal!" She said.

"Great! So uh hey, my friends and I are having some ice cream, why don't you come with us?" He awkwardly said, which Jill agreed "Eh why not, I have nothing better to do."

As the two walked off to the cafeteria Eddy had one thing to say to his new partner in crime "Jill this could be the beginning of a beautiful… acquaintanceship."

* * *

 **Sorry they're wasn't much of the Cul De Sac kids in this one, but let's talk about the girl Eddy met at the end of the chapter, she actually is a Nintendo character, Her Name is Jill dozer, and she's from the game Drill Dozer, she was an assist trophy in brawl, so that justifies why she's in here, also I think she would kinda be the perfect fit for Eddy considering she's a thief and he's a scammer, now I have to find someone for Ed... Anyways please read and review and leave any suggestions in the reviews or PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for Chapter 7 where we introduce Ed's love interest and use our first chapter suggestion this one was from Damnlastwords which is a adaptation of a classic EEE episode! Hope you enjoy buddy! And with That let's a go!**

* * *

Ed was soon walking outside the mansion after the whole ordeal with Lime the group at ice cream with Eddy inviting some girl, she was quickly accepted into the group even though she had villainous motivations she was kinda nice.

However his walk was interrupted by someone from a tree in front of him lying upside down from a branch however when she swung down she surprised the big guy!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both screamed causing the girl to lose her balance and fall off the branch! "Five more minutes mom…" she said with stars in her eyes when she got the cobwebs out of her head she saw the big Ed.

"Hiya! My name is blue, and you're pretty big!" The girl told Ed "Why thank you!" He said liking the compliment Blue looked at the sun setting.

"My name is Ed! Would you like some buttered toast?" He said pulling out a piece of toast from his coat pocket. The girl happily took the toast and took a bite and enjoyed it! "This is delicious!" She beamed which Ed got a bigger smile!

"Welp I'm gonna go eat dinner! Hope I see you tomorrow big guy!" She said skipping back to the mansion happily. Ed smiled at the thought of making a new friend.

Meanwhile in master hands office Kevin Rolf and Nazz were talking to the hands about joining the tournament. "So you're saying that we can participate in this tournament and stay here?" Nazz asked the hands still uneasy at the sight of the giant hands.

"Yes, don't worry about injuries and killing people, this tournament is meant for fun and relaxation." Master hand explained to the Cul De Sac kids. "So are ya in or not, we were playing Rock Paper Scissors and my bro is losing!" Crazy hand laughed.

"Rolf shall take the honor of being a warrior in combat, for the glory of his ancestors! Rolf accepts your challenge giant hand demons!" Rolf proclaimed pulling out a fish.

"I guess it could be fun, I'm in!" Nazz said a bit more excited about the tournament after the hands explained the idea to her.

"If it means pounding those dorks, I'm in." Kevin excitedly said ready to get his revenge.

Soon a portal opened behind them, "Excellent, go through the portal and gather your things then return to the junkyard and you'll join our tournament in the mansion!" Master hand told the trio who soon the group walked through it.

Later that night the Eds were asleep in their room Edd was sleeping when a sudden noise awakened him. He sat up and scans the room until his eyes rest on a light in the kitchen.

He shivers and grabs his cactus Jim and walked past the sleeping Eddy and gone to the kitchen in their dorm.

There is a light coming from the kitchen. He looked in and saw someone raiding his refrigerator. "Oh dear. An intruder. Eating all the food out of my refrigerator. In bare feet! So unsanitary." Edd whispered to himself.

As he walked to the kitchen Edd held Jim like a bat "I've got a cactus! Uh..." he said nervous at the intruder since he didn't have his arm cannon

He looked back at the refrigerator. He is stared at the bottom left drawer. He reached for it and opened it slowly. There was something inside which suddenly rose up. The blob inside is revealed to be Ed!

As he was eating a line of sausages Double D sighed in annoyance "Ed not this again, I'll get Eddy…"

He ran to Eddy who was still asleep and he slightly nudged him Eddy. Eddy. Oh...Eddy, are you awake?" Eddy groaned and turned in his sleep "This is an emergency. It's Ed."

Eddy soon woke up a bit grumpy "Can't a guy have a money bath dream for once?" Edd was happy that woke up "Good. You're awake. We have a problem, Eddy! Ed has taken all our food! I talked to him. But no reaction! He just kept eating. Do you hear me Eddy. Ed. Is. Sleepwalking!"

Eddy heard the news "Again? I thought we did that in an actual episode?" Then he snapped his fingers "Hey I can open Ed mart again!" Edd got a bit annoyed, "Eddy don't you realize that Ed is now eating all our food?"

Eddy smirked "Come on sockhead what's the worst he could do?" However his question was answered as they saw the sleeping Ed walk into the room across from them Ness and Lucas's.

When Ed walked into the room he picked up the blonde psychic and in his dream like state he thought his hair looked like a frozen treat. "Ice cream, yummy…" he drowsily said starting to lick the boy!

"Boney, what are you doing here?" Lucas sleepily said thinking about his dog back home then he started to wake up "Ed what are you doing in here?" He questioned his friend in between him licking the boy making Lucas's face green.

However Ed smelled something different and dropped Lucas on the floor when Edd and Eddy walked into the room "Hey Double D, Eddy? I know Ed was weird but what was that about?"

Eddy groaned "Long story short, Eds sleepwalking and sleep eating. Wanna help us stop him?" Lucas shrugged "I guess considering he just licked me." However this woke us Ness "Luke what's going on?"

"Were going to stop a sleepwalking Ed from eating all the mansions food. Want to come?" Ness shrugged "Sure don't have anything better to do." He then put on his lucky cap and some slippers as the 4 ran after Ed wherever he was.

Ed meanwhile walked into Princess Peach's room the princess in question was sleeping soundly. On her face she had skin cream and had cucumbers over her eyes. Ed walked in and grabbed one of the cucumbers. On his way out, he dropped an egg and an apple.

The four soon peeked around the side of the room. They were waiting for Ed and soon he makes his exit by ramming a fridge through the door and guzzling its contents down!

Ness was soon laughing his head off at Ed! "Oh man, tell me I wasn't dreaming. He scarfed the whole fridge!" Double D and Lucas shushed him as the lovable lump meanders to the next room.

Meanwhile in a nearby room Nana was struggling to go to sleep while her brother was snoring away, this was a regular occurrence she didn't get much sleep, and she was probably the only 12 year old who drank coffee.

"Just one more night of this, and then I'll get my new room…" she said gritting her teeth. Soon Ed burst into the room and that still didn't wake Popo up!

"Ed what are you doing here? it's 2 in the morning!" Ed didn't say anything as he grabbed Nana and about to accidentally eat her!

"ED STOP IM NOT FOOD! AT LEAST EAT POPO TO SHUT HIM UP!" She shrieked while struggling which still didn't wake Popo! however a pair of hands swapped her out for a sandwich which Ed chowed down on!

The hands put her down it was revealing Lucas grabbed her "Not the way I wanted to be rescued but I'll take it." She looked at her nightgown in disgust "I really hope I don't get droll on this, so what's up?"

Ness sighed "Ed's sleepeating and we have to stop him wanna join us?" Nana nodded "If it gets me away from sleeping beauty over here I'll take it!" The 5 soon followed Ed who ate as much food as the last time he sleepate!

"So how do we stop the big guy?" Nana asked as Ed was to break into another room Double D reluctantly grabbed something from his pocket which made the 5 want to puke!

"What. are. those?" Lucas said holding his nose "Ed's foul smelling shoes, we used it to lure him back last time." Double D explained holding the shoes in one hand and his nose in the other.

Ed was about to break down the door when he smelled something familiar and started to walk towards it as Edd led him back towards the room "The familiar scents of one's personal belongings always makes one long for their natural environment!"

Eddy rolled his eyes "You must be a riot at parties, Double D." Soon they arrived back at the Eds room Ed came up to the door but he fell over due to his acquired weight and was stuck in the door!

The group sighed "I don't think Ed isn't going anywhere." Lucas sighed in relief to which Eddy smirked "We got him right where we want him."

The next morning Popo and Toon were walking down the hall, talking to each other "So your foods gone too? so is mine!" Toon said shocked that both his and Popo's fridges were raided.

However the soon heard a voice announce something "Fresh food! Cheap prices! Get your groceries at Ed's Mart!"

The two trudged over where they heard the announcement and saw a bunch of smashers handing Eddy and Jill gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"We've got all your favorite food here at Ed's Mart! Get it while it's hot, folks!" Eddy was shown speaking through a megaphone. In front of a red curtain "No one can beat our prices at Ed's Mart!"

Jill looked at the coins in wonder "We're making a huge profit! I didn't think it would work!"

Popo and Toon walked up to the scamming duo hungrily "Good morning Popo boy. What can I get ya?" Eddy asked "Eddy, you wouldn't happen to have–"

Popo hungrily said to which Eddy quickly answered for him

"Your freezy flakes? I mean, your favorite, freezy flakes? Sure! That'll be fifty cents." He held out a almost full jar, and Popo dropped some coins into it.

Eddy went behind the curtain to which Jill addressed the boys "He's-uh-just checking our inventory, and will be back momentarily."

Eddy went into his room where Ed was still stuck in the door Eddy put his hand in Ed's mouth and rummaged inside it. freezy flakes, freezy flakes, freezy flakes...Nope. Woop! That ain't it. Ah ha! Here we go."

He pulled out a box of cereal, and went back to the front with Popo and Toon hungrily waiting "Here you go, Popo." The Purple climber sighed happily when he saw that box "I love freezy flakes... "

Meanwhile the other four were watching nearby drinking coffee to stay awake, knowing the truth about Ed's Mart's food. "Is it always like this with you guys?" Ness asked to which Double D nodded "Yes unfortunately."

Offscreen they heard Jill ask the hungry boys a question "Would you like milk with that?" To which Eddy added "Can't eat cereal without milk." To which the other four gagged in response!

* * *

 **And that was chapter 7! Hope you enjoy your suggestion Damnlast words, and if you want to make a suggestion please leave it in the comments or PM me! See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now for chapter 8 where the other Cul De Sac kids join the tournament, and with that Let's A go!**

* * *

Kevin just finished packing his things, tomorrow he would get his revenge on those dorks, when asked what kind of fighter he would be by master hand he chose to be a sword fighter since Eddy was one ws well.

He packed what he could manage with his own book bag, extra clothes and was allowed to take his bike. When he went to sleep he was thinking about pounding those dorks!

When Rolf told his family that was going to be a warrior (he chose to be a brawler due to his impressive strength!), his family threw him a celebration due to their child was going to take the next step in life. While he wasn't allowed to take all of his farm animals. The only ones he were allowed to take was Wilfred and some chickens.

Other than that, he packed some meat, and some items from home in a rucksack and was all set as he fell asleep.

Nazz was getting ready to go to sleep as she packed her things, she picked gunner because she wasn't much of a fighter like to Double D she wanted to see other people that were in that mansion.

She was very limited on what makeup she could bring. She could only bring so much, so she had to cut down, despite the fact that she didn't want to. She also packed her essentials and was set for tomorrow.

The next morning Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz were waiting in the junkyard "When do you think those hands will open the portal?" Kevin asked getting impatient.

"Have patience Impatient Kevin boy, the hands of power have many things to get through!" Rolf sushed his friend as Wilfred started to get antsy "Wilferd calm yourself!" He scolded his pig.

Soon a green portal opened up much to Kevin's relief, "Finally, you ready Nazz?" He asked his friend "Uh maybe Kev, I'm still a bit nervous." She told Kevin who smirked and put his hand around her.

"Don't worry Nazz if anything happens I'll protect you! Hey Rolf are you ready-" however as he was saying that he saw the farmer's boy halfway into the portal!

"Come along Casanova Kelvin boy and Gogo Nazz girl we must journey to the realm of warriors!" As his face disappeared into the portal the other two shrugged and walked into the portal as well with Kevin bringing his bike.

Meanwhile in the mansions garage the Eds and the other smash kids were working on a little project trying to repair the retrovan, Double D was underneath the van working on the underside, while Megaman joined the sock headed Ed in working under the hood.

"So why are we repairing this thing?" Toon asked Eddy due to his lack of knowledge on cars, "Cause Toon, chicks love men who can have their own car!" Eddy informed his friend, "You do know all of us aren't allowed to drive right?" Ness rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Ness, my capped friend, chicks will be all over us when we fix up the van, hey wait a minute where's the other guys?" Eddy looked around for Ed and the remaining smash kids.

"If I recall Eddy, you sent Ed and Popo to find some spray paint as for Villager and Lucas they have a match right now." Double D reminded him from under the car, which made Eddy begrudgingly think back to his first match with his friends.

Eddy came in last place due to Ed breaking some ball and really beating him down, then Double D KOing him afterwards soon Ed KOing Double D giving him the match, while Eddy would normally blame it on being rigged, maybe he needed more practice.

Getting his mind off things there was still one person that was missing "What about that Nana girl? Isn't she normally with Popo?" Toon immediately knew where she was

"Oh she's probably watching Lucas at his match, like she always does." Eddy rolled his eyes what would a girl like her fall in love with a dork? "Geez I'm sounding like Kevin!"

"I have brought the spray paint guys!" Ed said holding some colored spray paint with Popo behind him "Do you really think this is the best way to pick up chicks?" Popo asked knowing Eddy was a bit shady.

"Hey don't worry about it, Popo my pal! We'll be swarming with babes in no time!" Eddy bragged as the three waited for Double D and Rock to finish the repairs.

Back with the Cul De Sac kids Rolf and Kevin were setting into their rooms as Nazz was about to do the same for her's Rolf was sleeping with his Pig and chickens Nazz shuddered at the kind of pigsty it would become, while Kevin got his own room.

However she had to share hers with some other girl, hopefully she will be an alright person to stay with, when she opened the door she saw her roommate a girl around her age wearing a parka for some reason.

"Oh hey you're my new roommate! I'm Nana." She said holding out her hand which Nazz shook, "Just curious are you a person that snores in their sleep?" Nazz shook her head in response.

"Oh thank goodness! That was the problem in my old room my brother kept on snoring! I could barely get any sleep!" The climber sighed in relief "So Nana what do you do for fun around here?" Nazz curiously asked her roommate.

"You could go swimming, relax in the lounge or just watch some matches, that's what I usually do when my crush is in one!" She quickly said before looking quite embarrassed.

"I see, is he single?" Nazz asked her roommate who quickly nodded "Yes, I really want to ask him out at the dance on Friday but I'm too nervous!" Nazz smirked "Well maybe I should help you!" Nana smiled "You think you can?"

"Yeah, back home, I have boys falling head over heels over me! Alright so the first thing you want to do is get rid of that parka," Nana listened intently this was her big chance to be with the guy of her dreams!

Kevin was taking his bike downstairs to the garage, he unpacked and left Rolf and Nazz do their own things while he had one goal in mind, finding those dorks! When he got to the basement he heard some voices.

"Perhaps we should wait a bit before we paint it Eddy, I require a shower after all this work!" It was Double D, and if he said was right then nearby would be Eddy.

"Whatever sockhead, soon we'll be picking up chicks!" Eddy smirked but before Double D could leave all three Eds heard a voice that was oh so familiar to them.

" _ **DORKS**_!"

* * *

 **So that's it! Yeah next chapter will be Eddy VS Kevin, the grudge match of the century please Read and Review and if you have chapter suggestions I would love to hear them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 while I can't say much I can note that there might be some letdown in here, however this will lead into the next chapter so that's good I guess, Also thanks to a gest for giving me an idea of what to do with the Eddy and Kevin confclit and introducing another major smash character, and with that Let's a go!**

* * *

The Eds immediately saw who it was Kevin! He immediately went up to Eddy and held his sword up to him. "Alright Dorky start talking, you did that prank did you!"

Eddy got immediately nervous seeing how Kevin had a sword but wait a minute! He had a sword as well, so he pulled out his sword as well. "Hey shovel chin, where'd ya get the sword?"

"Nazz, Rolf and I joined this tournament, and I got this choice sword!" Kevin boasted. "Well same for me as well Kev! Let's fight, I'll beat ya!" Eddy countered

Kevin and Eddy are ready to start fighting right then and there in the garage, when suddenly something disarms them faster than anyone can see.

while everyone is wondering "what just happened?" a deep and ominous voice says "if you are going to battle, you will do it in one of the arenas, not here." everyone looks in a corner to see a dark figure in a long flowing cape with his back to them.

While Kevin and the Ed's are creeped out and wondering who this guy is, the other Smashers knew immediately who it was.

"Who's the creep in the corner?" Eddy called out, to which Toon filled him in "Only one of, if not, THE strongest swordsman in the mansion!" The figure turns around to reveal... an incredibly short guy standing on some boxes.

Toon "Meta Knight." Meta dropped in the middle of the 2 rivals "Both of you, follow me." He said with a cold tone to which Kevin and Eddy reluctantly followed, while he was shorter than Eddy he had a tone that sounded like it was wasn't meant to be messed with.

Soon the three were in a field where Meta Knight gave them their swords back, "Both of you have a grudge against each other and fighting won't resolve it, so I wish to train the both of you so you both can end this senseless feud."

Both of the boy's grumbled but begrudgingly agreed "Now both of you, return to the mansion, I will come to the both of you when I wish for you to train." Meta Knight wrapped himself in his cape and disappeared.

The next day in the Ed's room, after the Eds reunited with Rolf and Nazz, Eddy was grumbling about his lack of any revenge he could get on Kevin "Come on! I had him right where I wanted him!" He grumbled "Don't fall into the hype kids!" Ed said randomly.

"Well Eddy if you and Kevin train, you would probably be stronger than him and easily beat him in a powerful fight." Edd reminded him, that brightened Eddy's mood "Oh yeah, maybe that training will be good." He muttered.

The Eds heard a knock on the door, Double D opened the door to see Lucas "Uh Lucas, what are you doing at our dwelling?" The blond was extremely nervous "U-uh I kinda need to see Eddy, to ask him something."

Eddy came up to the door looking a bit impatient "What do you want blondie?" Lucas uncomfortably shifted "I-i need advice, about love." Eddy got that scamming smirk and got out his infamous jar "Advice, you got it! Just a quarter!" He said shaking the jar.

Lucas took out a gold coin and dropped it into the jar. "Uh so how do I ask a girl out?" He asked. "Asking's for chumps, Luke my boy. My brother told me really cool guys ride solo, so they ain't stuck with the same chick all night."

Eddy grabbed Lucas and dragged him into the room "C'mon! I got something that'll knock your socks off!" Ed took off his shoe off revealing his stinky sock. "Missed too many laundry days for that, Eddy. My socks and me are as one."

Both Edd and Lucas got green faces "GOOD LORD! Stinky stinky stinky." Edd said repulsed "I think I made a mistake." Lucas said "Too bad you paid!" Eddy reminded him.

Eddy jumped into his closet, throwing out many, many clothes. He jumped out carrying a book which Edd looked at the title "Dames, Dates and You?"

Eddy flipped through the pages "It's got everything a guy needs to know about charming the tomatoes. My bro says so. And we're gonna give you a makeover in time for the dance tonight Luke!"

Soon the Eds and Lucas were in the closet finding clothes with Eddy holding the book "First step: Clothes, chicks dig bad boys so wear these!" He handed Lucas a leather jacket, a white T shirt and some sunglasses.

"Are you sure?" He asked, something didn't seem right about this. "Yeah chicks love this stuff, next you gotta talk tough." Eddy read off, "Okay I'll try, Hey you punk, wanna fight?" Lucas weakley said.

"Dah! It's hopeless I'm never gonna get it right!" Lucas broke down to tears, "Hey you paid for the advice, but I've got another idea!" Eddy dove into a pile of clothes and pulled out a round spiral disc to which Edd immediately worried about

"Eddy is that the Hypnotizing Wheel!" He screamed due to the dangers of it "Episode 13 everyone!" Ed reminded the audience. "Relax sockhead I'm only gonna use it on Lucas. What could go wrong!"

Eddy spun the wheel in front of Lucas which caused his eyes to go into spirals "Look closely! Listen to the sound of my voice. When I snap my fingers you will be a chick magnet!" Eddy snapped his fingers and Lucas's eyes went back to normal.

"How do you feel Lucas?" Double D asked to which the blonde smirked "I feel…" he spun around putting on the leather jacket and white shirt "Ready to get some dames!" He answered putting on the sunglasses.

"Told ya it would work Double D! So what are ya gonna do now Luke?" Lucas smirked "Luke, like the sound of it, first I'm gonna get rid of this stupid cowlick and then get my girl!" "Luke" cooley said before walking out of the Ed's room with his hands in his pocket.

"Well this will probably lead into disaster." Edd muttered nervously "Lighten up sockhead, we solved Luke's problem and another gold coin." Eddy tried to lift his spirits "Yes but I don't think the dance will be memorable for the right reasons." Edd worriedly commented "To be continued in part 2!" Ed spoke to the audience again.

* * *

 **Like Ed said this ones a two parter, sorry about the Kevin and Eddy fight being delayed, but the reason is that it would be much better suited to a whole chapter and I couldn't really think of any ideas for it yet, however I do hope you enjoy the conclusion to this small story next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all you Super Smash Eds fans, I have some good news and bad news, first the bad news, super smash Eds is on Hiatus why? Well that's where the good news comes in I'm working on two stories, the first is sort of helping with Nickelodeon heroes written by CrapperGeek go check it out, and second i'm writing a new full fledged story called Smasher's Unite: Return of the Toybots, so check that out if you want some more writing from me. But don't worry Super Smash Eds will continue soon! So anyways go check out the stories I mentioned or just wait for the next chapter, SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
